Âme du passé
by Allen-kun-MelloK
Summary: Quand vous croyez avoir perdu votre être cher, votre passé n'est jamais trop loin pour tracer votre nouvelle avenir. Empoisonné par de la matière noir, le Noah d'Allen commence à prendre le dessus,de peur que la congrégation le découvre il se retranche sur lui même. Mais Kanda qui n'est jamais bien loin le remarque et que fera t'il quand la congrégation le découvrira à son tour?


Bonjour à tous… En effet je suis toujours vivante pour ceux qui ne le croyait plus faisait longtemps. Et oui je me suis remise à écrire! Cela se peut que cette fanfiction vous dise quelque chose pour ceux qui l'on déjà lu, mais j'ai fait d'énorme modification. Alors à relire s'il vous plait. Aussi pendant quelques temps vous ne trouverez plus mes anciennes fanfiction, car je suis en train de toutes les retravailler.

Mais pour ceux que c'est la première fois qui me lise, je vous dis les bienvenus. Je suis toujours heureuse d'accueillir de nouveau lecteur.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires… Pour ceux qui veulent bien en laisser bien évidement

N'oubliez pas les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a **Katsura Hoshino!**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _La nuit était tombée et le son régulier d'un train en marche berçait les pensées agitées d'un jeune passager. Âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, un adolescent du nom d'Allen Walker était installé sur une banquette près d'une fenêtre, à songer à des choses plus ou moins inquiétantes qui rongeaient son esprit._

* * *

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _Assis sur une chaise derrière son bureau, Komui regardait Allen d'un air sérieux et même inquiet._

 _\- Allen, si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est parce que j'ai une mission pour toi._

 _Le blandinet le regarda surpris, car c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, surtout après ce qui s'était passé à l'orphelinat de Timothy._

 _Lors de leur dernière mission lui et ses coéquipiers avaient été gravement blessé en combattant plusieurs akumas de niveaux 2 et 3, ainsi qu'un niveau 4. C'est en essayant de tuer ce dernier, que le destructeur du temps s'était emprisonné avec l'akuma contre un mur en se transperçant de son épée. Malheureusement, ayant oublié que son maître venait tout juste de lui annoncer qu'il portait un Noah en lui, le garçon aux cheveux blanc fût gravement blessé, laissant ainsi une entaille profonde et douloureuse sur son torse._

 _Alors, n'étant pas supposé retourner sur le champ de bataille avant un bon moment, il resta incrédule. Car ce qui s'était passé n'était pas un fait à prendre à la légère._

 _Voyant l'expression du jeune exorciste, Komui prit un ton hésitant et essaya de lui expliquer la situation le plus clairement possible._

 _\- Comme tu as dû le remarquer, c'est temps-ci c'est plutôt calme à la congrégation…_

 _Voyant que l'Asiatique n'allait pas lâcher son sac d'un coup, Allant haussa un sourcil et continua la conversation en étant un peu plus méfiant._

 _\- Oui, la plupart des exorcistes sont partis en mission, pour contrer la soudaine croissance des akumas dans les grandes villes…_

 _\- Tu sais… Au départ, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'envoyer en mission, vu que tu n'es pas encore totalement rétablie et qu'il nous reste encore quelques effectifs de disponible, mais…_

 _Ce mais là, n'avait pas de place dans leur conversation surtout après ce que Komui venait de lui dire : **il leur restait encore des effectifs de disponibles!**_

 _Allen s'avait très bien ce qui se passait… Ça sentait le Luberrier à plein nez! Qui d'autre que lui avait la possibilité de passer par-dessus les décisions du Grand-intendant._

 _Sachant un peu trop où est-ce que cette conversation-là s'en allait, le blandinet se redressa bien droit sur son dossier, croisa les bras et regarda Komui avec une petite flamme de défi dans les yeux._

 _\- Mais… continua l'exorciste sur un ton plus froid._

 _Komui se fit plus petit dans sa chaise, il savait que le garçon devant lui n'était pas stupide et qu'il avait déjà tout compris. Mais il était retissant à la seule idée de prononcer le nom de l'homme qu'Allen haïssait le plus monde, car avec l'air de défi que celui-ci lui lançait, il savait que ce dernier n'attendait que ça. Qu'il ne prononce qu'un seul nom et un seul pour exploser._

 _Il dû tout de même se résigner, parce qu'il savait que cette conversation devait finir un jour ou l'autre._

 _\- Mais… À cause d'une subite agitation qui se fait ressentir à Barcelone, disons que Luberrier m'a -_

 _L'exorciste se leva de sa chaise d'un bond._

 _\- Luberrier! C'est Luberrier je le savais!_

 _\- Un peu forcer la main…_

 _Le destructeur du temps venait de perdre un fusible et si l'intendant ne le calmait pas dans les plus brefs délais c'est son bureau entier qui allait être détruit._

 _\- Allons Allen-kun, je t'en supplie calme-toi. Tu sais comment il est…Il n'est pas encore 100% rassuré que tu sois de notre côté, de plus, ce qu'il vient d'apprendre concernant le Noah que tu possèdes en toi n'aide pas beaucoup ta cause. Alors pour lui prouver ta fidélité il veut que je t'envoi là-bas. Essai d'être un peu indulgent avec moi s'il te plait, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien contre les ordres de Centrale._

 _\- Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant que je suis blessé!_

 _\- Oui, mais pour eux ce n'est qu'une blessure superflu parmi tant d'autre._

 _Le jeune garçon se rassit d'un coup, croisa ses bras et se renfrogna sur sa chaise d'un air maussade._

 _\- ... Pour eux nous sommes que des pions._

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé Allen-kun… Dit Komui d'un air triste._

 _Le blandinet se radoucie un peu, il s'avait que ce n'était pas la faute de l'intendant, qu'au contraire c'était lui qui essayait de tout faire pour les protéger des gens de la Centrale comme Luberrier et de leur donner un semblant de vie._

 _\- Ne soyez pas désolé Komui-san, ce n'est pas de votre faute._

 _Après cette phrase, l'adolescent prit le dossier de mission que l'intendant lui tendait et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu franchir la porte le frère de Lenalee l'interpela._

 _\- Allen?_

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- Promet moi de faire très attention pendant cette mission, il se pourrait aussi que ce soit un piège du Comte, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche à faire, mais toute cette agitation me semble bien louche._

 _\- Ne vous inquiété pas, tout se passera bien._

 **F _in Flash-Back_**

* * *

 _Le paysage défilait toujours devant les yeux du garçon, mais celui-ci n'y portait plus attention depuis un bon moment déjà. Il soupira de lassitude, puis un sourire ironique apparut sur son visage, « tout se passera bien... » C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Mais lui-même le croyait-il vraiment? Non. Même qu'il avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant cette mission._

 _Il savait qu'aller en mission en étant blessé n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Pour l'instant cela ne consistait qu'à enquêter sur l'accroissement des akumas, mais cela se terminerais assurément par un combat, il le savait et sûrement pas par l'un des plus doux qui soit. Il pouvait se battre, il en avait encore la capacité, mais le combat devait être court, sinon la blessure sur son torse risquerait de se rouvrir. Et cette fois-ci il serait seul, personne pour l'aider en cas de besoin, pas comme la dernière fois…_

* * *

 _L'exorciste aux cheveux blanc ressortit un vieux souvenir ancré au fond de sa mémoire, une mission du temps de ses débuts à la congrégation. Pour cette mission il avait dû faire équipe avec le solitaire et taciturne Yû Kanda. Il se rappela que ça n'avait pas été la joie, ils s'étaient disputés sans arrêt et les seules syllabes qui étaient sorties de leur bouche n'étaient que pour s'insulter. Ils étaient des opposés totaux, tant sur le physique que sur le caractère, mais même avec leur mécontentement, ils avaient dû faire équipe sans broncher._

 _C'est ainsi, que pendant l'un de leur combat contre des akumas, Allen s'était blessé au bras gauche. Mais croyant que cette petite lésion ne le nuirait pas et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas paraitre faible devant le japonais, il n'avait pipier mot et il était aussitôt retourné à l'hôtel à la fin du combat en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain pour se faire un bandage à l'insu de Kanda. Le brun avait trouvé ça louche, il avait toqué à la porte pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais le blandinet n'avait marmonné que de vagues mots disant qu'il avait quelques éraflures et qu'il était en train de se nettoyer. Le kendoka n'avait pas essayé de chercher plus loin et s'était mis au lit sans poser plus de questions._

 _Le lendemain en retournant sur le champ de bataille avec son coéquipier, Allen s'était bien assuré de lui cacher son bandage pour ne pas l'alerter, mais ce silence avait presque faillit lui couter la vie… En effet, après avoir trouvé une innocence dans un vieil immeuble abandonné, une horde d'akumas les avait attaqués et séparés. De son côté, tout en combattant et en zigzagant dans les rues de Londres, Allen avait réussi à se débarrasser tant bien que mal de la plupart des akumas qui le suivaient._

 _Cependant, dès le début de l'attaque, il avait ressenti quelques picotements dans son bras gauche, mais n'y avait guère porté attention, quand soudain son arme s'était désactivée d'elle-même. Là il avait paniqué, ayant été pris de court par cette subite modification, il n'avait pas regardé dans quelle ruelle il s'était dirigé et était resté prisonnier dans une impasse avec deux akumas qui lui fonçaient droit dessus. Il avait fermé les yeux, mais rien n'était venu, seul le souffle d'une explosion lui avait éclaté au visage. Kanda… C'était Kanda qui l'avait sauvé et il le savait… Mais cela ne lui avait présagé rien de bon venant de sa part._

 _Quand le blandin avait rouvert les yeux, il avait vu que Kanda le fixait d'un air sévère. Il s'était avancé vers lui en le vrillant de milles injures, lui demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris, le traitant d'imbécile, d'incompétent et de trouillard. Allen avait été fou de rage, se faire traiter d'imbécile, d'accord, d'incompétent, c'était limite, mais de trouillard! Là ça non! Il avait voulu expliqué la situation au brun, mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas donné le temps, car il avait remarqué que quelques gouttes de sang teintaient le bras de l'exorciste et il s'était approché pour regarder plus attentivement la supposé éraflure que le blanc s'était faite le jour d'avant._

 _Il s'était agenouillé devant le plus jeune, avait pris son bras dans ses mains pour le vérifier et après quelques réflexions il s'était relever et lui avait asséné une baffe sans retenu derrière la tête en lui criant :_

 _\- BAKA! Tes nerfs ont été touchés! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit hier!? Tu aurais pu nous faire tuer pour une simple erreur de débutant!_

 _Se sentant tellement stupide sur ce coup-là, Allen avait baissé les yeux vers le sol comme un gamin qui c'était faite punir par ses parents et avait rentré à l'hôtel avec Kanda sans dire un mot. Aussitôt qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la chambre, le taciturne avait fait s'assoir le jeune Walker sur une chaise pour ensuite lui donner les soins de bases. Il avait fait tellement preuve de délicatesse en lui posant ses bandages, qu'Allen en avait resté bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cet être qui était si froid habituellement face à son égard, puissait prendre soin de lui comme il l'avait fait avec autant d'attention._

 _Quand le kendoka avait remarqué l'expression stupéfaite de son coéquipier, il avait soupiré longuement et lui avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas._

 _Le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait voulu remercier l'épéiste pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais c'était plus fort que lui, au lieu de ça il lui avait lancé une petite remarque avec un sourire malicieux._

 _\- Qui aurait cru que le silencieux et solitaire Yû Kanda pouvait faire preuve d'autant de délicatesse, ça m'étonne quelque peu, mais continu tu fais bien ça._

 _Cette remarque avait déstabilisé Kanda, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel commentaire, le rouge lui avait monté un peu au joue, mais il s'était repris aussitôt en lui criant de plus belle :_

 _\- Si tu veux, je te les enlève tout de suite sans la moindre délicatesse et tu les remettras tout seul sans mon aide. Compris Moyashi?_

 _\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris! Désolé d'avoir un sens de l'humour Bakanda. Et au passant mon nom c'est Allen!_

* * *

 _Oui, aujourd'hui il serait seul pour cette mission et c'est bien ce qu'il l'attristait. Même s'il ne s'entendait pas toujours à merveille avec le kendoka, il ne détestait pas pour autant sa compagnie. Même qu'il avait commencé à l'apprécier il y a un certain temps déjà. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les Noah, le combat dans l'arche, l'invasion du numéro 4 à la congrégation et à l'orphelinat, à chaque fois ils avaient combattu côte à côte et jamais il ne s'était laissé tomber. Même si le brun l'insultait et disait le détesté, il ne pouvait nier qu'un lien de confiance ou d'amitié c'était créer entre eux, car jamais il ne l'avait abandonné à son triste sort. Il avait toujours été là pour l'aider, quoi que les autres disent à son sujet, surtout lors de la mission à l'orphelinat, là où toute sa vie avait failli s'écrouler._

 _Il avait été là, il avait été le seul à avoir vu ce qui s'était passé, le seul à avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait quand le Noah avait pris possession de lui. Kanda avait vu son esprit partir au loin, la folie prendre lentement le dessus sur lui et ses yeux qui n'étaient plus les siens devenir aussi d'orée que de l'or. Il l'avait vu, se regard meurtrier aussi dur et froid que de la glace, aussi mesquin que celui des autres Noah qu'il avait rencontré. Il aurait pu le tuer sans hésiter, tel avait été les ordres de la Congrégation s'il perdait le contrôle… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'avait rien dit à personne, ce lien qui c'était créer entre eux l'en avait empêché._

 _Allen lui en avait été reconnaissant, parce que sans lui il aurait été enfermé dans les cachots ou exécuter à l'heure qui est…_

 _Mais ce n'était plus le moment de repenser à tout ça, il devait maintenant se concentrer sur la mission présente et essayer de se résoudre à y aller seul peu importe le danger_

 _Il senti le train ralentir et quelques minute plus tard il fut arrivé à la gare. Il débarqua du train et se dirigea vers le centre de la ville à la recherche d'une auberge pour y passer la nuit._

 _Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que déjà arriver à destination quelqu'un le surveillait attentivement en attente des prochains ordres._

* * *

\- Maître! L'exorciste que vous attendiez est enfin arrivé.

\- Enfin! Ce n'est pas trop! J'aurais presque juré qu'il ne l'aurait jamais envoyé en mission.

\- Est-ce qu'on met le plan à exécution?

\- Non pas tout de suite, donner lui le temps de s'installer et de baisser sa garde. Pendant ce temps envoi un de tes messagers donner les prochains ordres aux niveaux 3. Il faut qu'on s'assure que l'attaque soit donnée simultanément dans les autres villes. Assure-toi qu'ils captent bien l'attention des autres exorcistes. L'Ordre Noir ne doit pas se douter de nos véritables intentions, fait leur croire que ce n'est qu'une attaque contre leurs rangs.

\- Et pour notre cible… Puis-je m'amuser un petit peu avec elle Comte?

\- Oui, mais assure toi de ne pas le tuer, sinon tous mes efforts n'auront servi à rien. Fait bien sûr qu'il reçoive toute l'injection. Compris?

-…

L'interlocuteur du Comte était tellement excité qu'il ne l'écoutait même plus et qu'il virevoltait dans tous les sens ne pouvant contenir son excitation plus longtemps.

\- Compris Niveau 4!

\- Oui Maître!

\- Alors va! Et amuse-toi bien…

* * *

Ayant trouvé un endroit pour la nuit, Allen remercia l'aubergiste, pris la clé qu'il lui tendit et monta à l'étage afin de trouver sa chambre et de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de commencer ses recherches le lendemain. Il ouvrit tranquillement la porte, pausa sa valise dans l'entré et se dirigea aussitôt vers le lit pour s'y laisser tomber paresseusement sur le ventre. Il accueillit à bras ouvert le bel et doux oreiller qui tendait à l'appeler vers un profond sommeil et enfonça son visage dedans, ses yeux se fermant tranquillement. Mais il dut les rouvrir, car il savait qu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire, il devait changer ses bandages avant de pouvoir aller rejoindre Morphée.

Le blandinet se leva du lit moelleux, pris sa valise sur le bord de la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il entreprit d'enlever son manteau d'exorciste ainsi que son haut d'uniforme et commença à dérouler ses bandages.

Allen leva les yeux vers le miroir et regarda sa blessure. Il passa lentement une main sur l'entaille de son torse et se crispa quelque peu, c'était encore douloureux, mais elle avait commencé à se refermer.

Il déroula le rouleau de pansement et commença à appliquer délicatement les nouveaux bandages sur son torse quand il fut soudainement interrompu par une ombre qui apparue derrière lui. Il arrêta son geste et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette ombre, cet être maléfique… Le 14e. Qui persistait toujours à le regarder d'un air malin, comme s'il connaissait des choses que lui ne savait pas.

Le blanc ne réagit pas et détourna les yeux étant devenu habituer à ses apparitions… Mais ses apparition qui devenait de plus en plus fréquente, commençais à le déranger quelque peu et même à l'inquiété.

Devait-il en parler à Komui ou devait-il garder le silence, sous peine de se faire enfermer. Le 14e lui sourit de plus belle et lui envoya à travers le miroir une vision de lui-même en train de crépir au fond d'une cellule froide et glauque prit à la merci de ses bourreaux.

Allen une fois de plus ignora les visions incessibles du Noah et retourna à son bandage. Quelques secondes plus tard une boule difforme de couleur mauve apparu dans le miroir, mais cette fois-ci il n'y porta pas attention croyant que c'était encore une des illusions du 14 e .

Ce n'est que trop tard quand son œil s'activa qu'il comprit qu'il se faisait attaquer. Cette fois-ci tout ça était bien réel.

Le jeune exorciste n'eut à peine le temps d'activer son innocence que tout autour de lui explosa.


End file.
